


Song For Someone Else

by Cassie_Bones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke owns a bar, Clexa, F/F, Finds a gay bar, Good Earth Cleavage, I'm not sorry, Lexa gets lost, Lexa is a closet case, also a very successful CEO, and sings at that bar, clexa au, sex in an alley, unintentional sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOOSELY based on that song that ET wrote<br/>--<br/>When they got outside, Lexa took a deep breath and turned to Clarke. “I don’t smoke,” she confessed and Clarke chuckled.</p><p>“Neither do I,” she said, stepping closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am a virgin so a lot of this may be inaccurate. Be your own judge. 
> 
> Raven's in it, though, and Lexa is an awkward gay duck, so I feel like that makes up for it. Also, all the lyrics to "Song For Someone Else" is in this, so it can't be all bad, right?
> 
> Right.

**Song for Someone Else**

By Cassie Bones

She’d never been to this part of town before.

The roads were bare except for a few beat up cars and some drifters in hoodies and baseball caps. They didn’t bother to make eye contact with her as she attempted to ask for directions. Though, to be fair, she had no idea where she was even headed. She’d chosen a subway line at random and jumped from car to car until she no longer recognized the station, then made her way up the stairs and took a deep breath as soon as she hit the street. It smelled like exhaust and burnt food, but it was better than the cloying cologne that had itched at her throat all day, throughout her many meetings with the higher-ups at her company.

She had thought that guys stopped using Axe body spray after they left middle school, but apparently that was not the case. There was still the lingering scent of it on her blazer and Lexa stripped it off as she walked up the street, leaving her arms bare to the early summer night air. Her blouse was red and simple and sleeveless, the neckline high enough to be professional, but not so low that she would appear prudish. Not that it changed anything at her office.

She heard the whispers at work. That she was a workaholic and that’s why she had no husband or children or even a boyfriend to whisk her away from the office on a Friday or Saturday night; nobody at home to warm her bed and make her _want_ to go home. And that much was almost true.

She didn’t have a husband or a boyfriend or any children, but that was more of choice than anything. And as for the person warming her bed, well…she had Aden, her golden retriever. Anya had gotten him for her as a gift, so that she wouldn’t be lonely after her most recent breakup with…

Lexa shook off the thought of her ex as she walked up the street, her eyes searching for someplace that might be open this late on a Tuesday night in this part of town—whatever part that may be. She still no idea where she was.

In the distance, though, she saw a neon sign with the words “Good Earth Cleavage” blinking back at her in multicolored lights. Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the implications; it was either a strip club or a titty bar. She was opposed to neither of those things right now, she decided as she picked up the pace, her blazer folded neatly over her arm.

As she got closer, she realized—with a surprising amount of relief—that whatever this place was, it seemed to attract members of the fairer sex, which meant that Lexa would not have to deal with the usual dickheads catcalling and whistling at her as she walked by. She did, however, seem to get a few appreciative smiles from some of the woman standing around outside. She smiled politely back as she entered the establishment and was suddenly assaulted by the strong smell of alcohol, sweat, and perfume.

If the crowd outside wasn’t enough of an indication, the sight that greeted her was more than enough for her to garner the fact that this was, indeed, a lesbian bar. Evidenced by the fact that several of the couples sitting at the bar and the tables crowded around the corner stage had their tongues down each other’s throats—and they were all women.

Lexa’s eyes widened as she watched two women—who, physically, were as different as night and day—practically go at it in the corner, their hands getting perilously close to breaking more than a couple of health code violations. She averted her eyes as she made her way to the bar, where a young, tan-skinned woman with a long dark ponytail was mixing and pouring drinks.

“Hey there,” she greeted with a wry grin. “What can I get for you, boss lady?”

“A phone?” Lexa asked. “I need to call for a cab.”

“Phones are for customers only,” the girl, who had a nametag that read ‘Reyes’, informed her. “Either you buy a drink or you borrow somebody else’s. Don’t worry; we’re all friendly here.”

Lexa considered interrupting the couple next to her—who were so caught up in each other’s lips and tongues that she imagined them tying themselves into a knot—to ask for one of their phones, but then thought better of it when the redhead boldly reached under the brunette’s tank top and squeezed her breast, causing her partner to let out an almost pornographic moan.

Lexa turned to the bartender and said, with a sigh, “I’ll take scotch on the rocks.” She reached into her trouser pockets and pulled out her wallet, laying her credit card down on the bar for Reyes to take.

“Black American Express?” Reyes let out a low whistle. “I thought these things were a myth.”

“They’re not,” Lexa said, unable to hold back a self-deprecating smirk. “It’s almost embarrassing,” she admitted, “but this is all I have on me.”

“Any interest in being a girl’s sugar mama?” Reyes asked, wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously at Lexa. Lexa flushed bright red and ran her hand through her hair, looking away.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’m straight.”

Reye’s eyebrows rose at that and she looked Lexa up and down, real slowly, before nodding, her lips pressed tightly together. “Right,” she said. “Straight.” She backed away from the bar and set about getting Lexa her drink. Lexa, on the other hand, felt her heartrate pick up and spent most of her time looking down at her folded hands, picking at her hangnails until her fingers bled, then trying to stem the flow.

“One scotch on the rocks,” Reyes said, placing the drink down on a napkin in front of her. “Should I keep the tab open or do you want that phone now?”

“Both,” Lexa said. “I may want another one of these.”

Reyes nodded and reached under the desk, pulling out a cordless and handing it to her. Lexa thanked her and quickly typed in the familiar number for her town car service, before realizing that she still had no idea where they were. She turned to ask Reyes, who handed her another napkin—this one had the address of the bar on it.

Lexa mouthed a quick thank you and told her driver, Lincoln, where to find her, groaning when he told her it would take him about an hour to get there. She sighed and said okay before hanging up, draining her scotch as she raised her hand for another. It was in her hands within ten seconds and Lexa downed that one, too, letting out a deep breath as soon as the burn was gone from her throat and the buzz settled in her head.

She checked her watch. _59 minutes to go._

“If you need a distraction,” Reyes said, “you can turn your attention to the stage; I’m about to announce our headliner for the evening.”

“Headliner?” Lexa asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Reyes said. “Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, we have some local talent come through to give us a show. Tonight—like every Tuesday night—is our own Clarke Griffin.”

“Is he a regular around here or something?”

“ _She_ ,” Reyes corrected, “is the owner of this fine establishment. She inherited it from her father.”

“Her father opened a lesbian bar?”

“No, this place used to be a sports bar. Clarke still keeps some of Jake’s stuff hung up on the walls.” She motioned around and Lexa caught sight of a few sports-related pictures—classic baseball players, team logos, and what looked to be a signed baseball on a shelf. They lay between multiple pride flags and rainbow paraphernalia.

“Nice,” Lexa said, for lack of anything better.

“Yeah,” Reyes said. “Jake was a cool guy. Very supportive of his daughter. So’s her mom, but Abby is a little more muted about her support.”

“Must be nice to have support, though,” Lexa commented. “Any way you can get it.”

Reyes nodded, giving her a knowing look. “Must be,” she said. She nodded to her empty glass. “Another one?”

Lexa looked down at it. “I really shouldn’t,” she said, before nodding and pushing the glass toward Reyes.

“I’ll cut you off after this one,” Reyes promised. “You’re gonna wanna be conscious for this.” She quickly poured the scotch and pushed the glass back at Lexa before making her way around the bar, hobbling toward the stage on a prosthetic that Lexa hadn’t noticed before.

“Good evening, ladies and ladies,” she said, grabbing the mic. “How are all my queers doing tonight?”

There were cheers and claps and hoots from the crowd as various ladies lifted their glasses toward her and Reyes laughed.

“Very good, very good,” she said. “Well, since you’re all here tonight, I suppose you know who I’m about to introduce.” More cheers and a whistle. Reyes laughed. “Okay, okay. Before I do, I would like to remind everybody to remember to tip your waitress. She’s very hot and she works very hard on Tuesday nights when our dear old Clarke decides to be a diva and perform at her own bar, leaving poor Octavia with all the work. In fact, let’s give her a round of applause.” The crowd erupted into applause as they all turned to look at a blushing brunette, who was attempting to hide her face with an empty food tray. She blew a kiss at Reyes, who pretended to catch it and plant it on her ass, which got a round of laughter from the crowd. “Also, tip your bartenders because, fuck, we work hard too. Here’s Griffin!” She bounded off the stage, chuckling as she returned to the bar.

In the next instant, another young woman broke through the curtains, her middle finger held up towards Reyes’s retreating back. When the brunette saw it, she laughed and blew a kiss, but the blonde swatted it away and rolled her eyes, but grinned as she turned to the crowd.

“Hello, everybody!” she greeted. “Thanks for coming out tonight! It means a lot to me and I _know_ that it means a lot to my servers, who get another night of work. Really,” she said, “tip your waitress. She’s great.” More laughter. “Okay, so I wrote this song today, like, two hours ago when I was supposed to be wiping down the bar with Raven.” She turned to the bartender. “Sorry, Rae; you can have all my tips from tonight.”

“You bet your ass I can!”

“Okay, so now that we’ve got that settled, y’all wanna hear my new song?” The crowd clapped and Clarke laughed. “Alright!” she said. “Here we go.” She placed the microphone back on its stand and reached for the guitar that she’d carried on stage with her. It was light brown and there was a sticker on it—pink, purple, and blue in color—that caught Lexa’s attention for a moment, before her eyes raked up the curvy blonde’s body, pausing on her face.

Her heart nearly stopped. With fair skin and messy blonde hair—tipped hot pink—that fell over her eyes, fair, flawless skin, and eyes as blue as the sky, this girl was something akin to an angel. She had a grin that made Lexa’s breath stutter in her lungs and her fingers twitch around her half-empty scotch glass. She strummed the guitar a few times, checking the tune, before glancing up at the crowd with a wide grin.

Then she took a deep breath and started singing in a voice that sent shivers down Lexa’s spine.

_“Hello, goodbye, my friend_

_I’m sorry that I’ve been so bent_

_Out of shape,_

_I’m sure you’d make a wonderful partner._

_Truth is that I do love you_

_And everything you are._

_But I do not deserve you_

_Not your mind and not your_

_Heart._

_Sorry that I made you think_

_Our future lay together._

_Laying there, I met your stare_

_And prayed for stormy weather._

_Pick a fight_

_I hoped you might_

_See the sense in leaving._

_You didn’t, though,_

_But I made you go,_

_Despite your own believing._

_I just saved you from myself._

_One day you might thank me and_

_Take me off your shelf._

_Wish I could save me from myself,_

_But until then I’ll just sing_

_To someone else._

_Yes, until then, I’ll just_

_Figure it out and sing_

_To someone else.”_

When the song ended, Lexa realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time and let out a long, slow breath, hiding it from Reyes with the lip of her glass. She took another long sip, draining it, before placing it back on the bar.

“Water?” Reyes asked, placing the glass in the sink.

Lexa nodded. “With ice, please,” she said.

Reyes nodded and placed a glass on the bar, filling it with ice and then water from the tap, then slid it to Lexa. “Water on the rocks,” she said. Lexa thanked her and took a sip, then pressed the glass to one flushed cheek. She could hear Clarke start playing another song, but she refused to turn around.

“She’s pretty good, huh?” Reyes asked as she cleaned a stray glass and pocketed a tip.

Lexa nodded. “Her voice is quite good, yes,” she agreed. “Does she sing professionally?”

“Nah,” Reyes chuckled. “It’s just a hobby. One that she likes to show off every Tuesday.” She snorted and shook her head. “She’s more of a visual artist.” She held up the napkin again, showing Lexa the infinity logo that was made to look surreptitiously like a woman’s chest. “She designed this and a few of her paintings are hanging in some of the classier art galleries uptown.”

Lexa’s eyebrows rose at that. “Really?” she asked. “More images like that?” she nodded to the napkin, but Reyes shook her head.

“Oh, no,” she said. “Clarke paints landscapes for the galleries. They’re classy; trust me.”

“Perhaps I’ll check them out,” she said. “When I don’t have back-to-back business meetings to attend.”

“Executive?”

“CEO.”

Reyes let out a low whistle. “No wonder you got the black card. You sure you don’t wanna be my sugar mama? I’m a lot of fun.” She wiggled her eyebrows again.

Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to the stage, where Clarke was just finishing up her final song. On her last strum, the entire bar exploded into applause, several of the women getting to their feet for her. Clarke bowed, laughing as she caught a pair of panties and tossed them back into the crowd, shaking her head.

“Thanks for coming tonight, guys,” she said. “Rae, the next round’s on me, okay?” Reyes gave her a thumbs up and Clarke placed her guitar against the wall, before hopping off the stage and heading straight for the bar.

Straight for Lexa.

The brunette turned back to the bar and pretended not to notice as the incredibly hot blonde, with the bedroom voice and the bountiful cleavage encased in a tight black shirt, that _literally read_ , “Good Earth Cleavage” across said boobs, brushed up against her as she leaned in to order a drink.

“Just give me an ice water,” she said. “Like the cutie right here.” Lexa’s fist clenched around her glass and she prayed that the heat she felt in her cheeks was not visible in the dim lighting of the bar, even as the weight of the blonde’s gaze fell upon her. Clarke waited until Lexa turned her head slightly towards her before speaking. “You’re new here,” she said. “Just came for a drink after a long day at the office? Or did you hear about the talent?”

“You are so thirsty, Clarke,” Reyes said, handing over her drink.

“And proud of it,” Clarke replied, grinning as she raised her glass, before taking a long sip and letting out a near-sinful sigh. “I could also use a smoke.” She turned to Lexa, who was transfixed by the way her throat moved when she swallowed. “Would you like to come out with me? I could use somebody to talk to.”

Lexa was struck dumb for a second, before she quickly nodded and asked for the check. Reyes already had it and a pen ready for her. Lexa barely registered giving the woman a generous tip, before tucking her card back into her wallet and following the hot blonde out to the alley. She didn’t miss Reyes’ knowing smile as she watched them go.

When they got outside, Lexa took a deep breath and turned to Clarke. “I don’t smoke,” she confessed and Clarke chuckled.

“Neither do I,” she said, stepping closer. Lexa’s eyes widened as she backed into the alley wall, her face now inches from the blonde’s, their noses practically brushing.

Lexa swallowed thickly and shook her head slightly. “I…I’m…I’m…”

“What? Straight?” Clarke asked. “Sure you are. We all are, aren’t we?” She chuckled and backed away a little. “Look, if you really don’t want this, then that’s okay. I’m not going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” She gave Lexa soft smile. “But I saw the way you were looking at me before, when I was singing. In my experience, that’s not really how one straight girl looks at another girl.” She shrugged one shoulder. “But, like I said, it’s up to you. I won’t get any closer if you don’t want me to. If you want, we can just go back inside and—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Lexa had cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss that sent their pulses thundering, their lips melding and stroking each other’s as Clarke’s body pressed Lexa’s into the wall, her own hands wrapping around her back as Lexa’s buried themselves into Clarke’s wild blonde and pink tresses. Their hips bumped and Lexa gasped, her hands clenching in Clarke’s hair and her teeth catching the blonde’s bottom lip. Clarke groaned and pressed further against her, hands coming around to pull at the tucked edges of Lexa’s blouse.

She pulled back for a second, the tips of their noses just barely brushing as her blue eyes met Lexa’s green ones. “Can I?” she gasped and Lexa nodded before the words had even left her lips. Clarke reattached them and tugged the bottom of her blouse until her warm hands met the even warmer skin of Lexa’s abdomen and Lexa was unable to hold back a shudder at the feeling of the slim, slightly callused fingers as they ran over her abs, almost reverently.

“God, your body is perfect,” Clarke groaned into her mouth and Lexa couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. She shook her head and reached for the skin of Clarke’s exposed belly where her work shirt had ridden up. Her hands met the fair bare skin and she reveled in the erotic moan that Clarke let out as she arched into Lexa’s hands. The blonde’s hands snaked their way up under Lexa’s shirt, until they reached her bra, cupping her through the fabric.

Lexa let out a groan that removed Clarke’s lips from hers and sent them instead to her neck, where she began to suck at her pulse point.

“Don’t,” Lexa gasped and Clarke immediately moved away, though she didn’t get far as Lexa wrapped her hands around the blonde’s hips. “Don’t leave a mark,” she clarified. “I…I work at an office. It would be unprofessional if...”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “Right,” she said. “No visible hickeys. Got it.” Then in a move that thoroughly surprised Lexa, she got to her knees in front of her, in a dirty alley with a single, flickering light the only illumination above them, and pushed her shirt up, pressing a kiss to her ab. “Nobody will see them here, though, right?” she said, smiling up at her.

Lexa shook her head, her hand burying itself in Clarke’s hair as she arched against her mouth. Clarke scraped her teeth against Lexa’s stomach and Lexa’s knees practically buckled in ecstasy, her fists tightening, but not forcing. Clarke had free reign, so long as she didn’t leave a mark anywhere somebody might see.

Lexa jumped when she felt Clarke’s hands at her belt and she looked down to see enquiring blue eyes staring back at her. Swallowing thickly, she nodded and Clarke gave her a brilliantly dirty smile that made Lexa shiver as her fingers swiftly undid the buckle and went about unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pulling them halfway down her thighs, her eyes landing on Lexa’s plain cotton boy shorts, with an apparent wet spot at the apex of her thighs. Clarke grinned and pressed a kiss against the spot, which caused Lexa to let out a moan. She nearly blacked out when she felt Clarke’s tongue take a slow lick, pressing the soft fabric against her clit.

Clarke hummed against her and Lexa let out a needy groan as the vibrations traveled through her.

“Is this okay?” Clarke whispered huskily as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lexa’s underwear.

“Yes,” Lexa sighed. “Yes, it’s great.”

Clarke chuckled and quickly tugged Lexa’s panties down to meet her trousers, and then pulled them both down to her knees so that she could part Lexa’s thighs a bit as she pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs and on her hips, before moving down to press her lips where Lexa wanted them most, her tongue sneaked out to swipe through her wetness. Clarke and Lexa’s moans echoed simultaneously through the alley and Lexa feared for half a second that they would hear them inside.

But that fear—along with every other thought in her mind—was erased as Clarke’s tongue swiped once more through her heat, flicking against her clit and making Lexa shiver. Her hands were tangled in Clarke’s hair and while she was trying not to press her even closer, she was starting to find it increasingly difficult to keep her hips from bucking into Clarke’s mouth.

“Oh God,” she moaned when Clarke began to lap at her, her hips gyrating the tiniest bit. She could feel the blonde’s lips curve upward, smiling against her as she ate her out and she wanted to protest when she felt Clarke chuckle against her—again. This was not a time to be laughing. This was—

Once again, all coherent thought left Lexa’s mind as Clarke’s tongue painted patterns on her slit and flicked at her clit, the muscles in her lower abdomen tightening further and further until it was almost painful, but she was still not yet able to jump from that ledge.

“Clarke,” she begged, her fist tightening in her hair. “Clarke, _please_.” Clarke raised one hand to rest on Lexa’s hip, keeping her still as her tongue moved down to her slit, then swiftly entered her, fucking her as her thumb rubbed tight circles on her clit. Lexa cried out as she finally fell over that edge, feeling every muscle in her body go slack as she leaned back against the alley wall to keep her from falling to the ground. Clarke’s tongue and thumb continued to move over her as she came down from her high, lapping up every bit of Lexa’s release before she moved away and helped her pull up her pants and fasten them again.

Then she kissed her way up Lexa’s body, pausing to press a soft kiss on the hollow of her throat, before reaching Lexa’s lips. Once again, the brunette wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and Clarke buried hers in her hair, pressing against Lexa as they made out in the dirty alley.

A honk had Lexa breaking away, turning to look down the alley, and just catching the tail end of a black sedan as it drove past. She groaned and pressed her face into Clarke’s neck.

“That’s my ride,” she said, apologetically. “I have to go; I’m so sorry.”

Clarke smirked. “Don’t apologize,” she said, cupping Lexa’s cheek. “That was great. Maybe we could…do it again sometime?”

Lexa gave her a shy smile, pressing into the palm of Clarke’s hand. “Maybe,” she whispered, turning to press a kiss to her wrist. “You sing every Tuesday, right?”

Clarke nodded. “Like clockwork,” she said. “You wanna come see me next week?”

“I’ll try,” Lexa said, reaching into her pocket. “But, if I don’t…here’s my card.” Clarke took the card and smirked.

“Alexandria Woods,” she said. “CEO of Trikru Estates.” She let out a low whistle. “Impressive,” she said. “But I take it, this,” she motioned between them, “isn’t something I can really brag about on Twitter, huh?”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Lexa admitted. “I’m not ready—”

“It’s fine,” Clarke said. “I get it. Your secret’s safe with me.” She winked and Lexa felt her heart flutter.

“Thank you,” she said, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I’ll see you next week?”

“I hope so,” Clarke replied, and the honesty in her blue eyes was startling. Lexa’s heart gave another flip.

“You will,” she promised, pressing another kiss to Clarke’s lips, before making her way down the alley, to the street where her car waited.

Lincoln was standing outside, leaning against her door. He straightened as he saw her approach. “Miss Woods,” he said, opening the back door for her.

“Thank you, Lincoln,” she said, offering him a professional nod as she slid into her seat. The door closed behind her and she relaxed against the soft leather seats as she waited for him to pull away from the curb. As he did, he glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

“Quite a place to get lost at, huh?” he said and she could see the knowing grin. Of all those in her employ, Lincoln was one of very few people who actually knew her…secret.

“Yes,” she said, coolly, turning to look out the back window just as Clarke appeared at the end of the alley. “Quite a place.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was not intended to have any smut in it. There was supposed to be a time jump from the "I don't smoke" thing to when Lincoln picks Lexa up, but I guess my mind had other plans.
> 
> In case you wanted to leave comments elsewhere:
> 
> Tumblr: cassiebones  
> Twitter: cassie_casstle 
> 
> Also feel free to ask me about my clexa headcanons bc I honestly have so many.


End file.
